Empoisonné
by Kanasucre
Summary: -SHÔNEN AI- "Alors que je pensais que la mort de Sasori-danna ne me ferait rien, je me suis aperçu que sa présence était comme une drogue..."


**Empoisonné**

**Blabla de Kana :** C'est encore moi ! Je reviens vous embêter ! :D Coup de cafard today inspi angsty. XD Vous allez en avoir marre de moi et de mon papotage à force... Mais bon, je prend le risque. n.n Pour ceux qui se posent la question : j'ai que ça à faire, écrire des fics. XD Enfin non pas que ça, mais bon...  
Je dédie cette fic à Miru. J-4. (L)

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Masashi Kishimoto.

**La rubrique qui fait peur :** Shônen Ai, ma drogue dure très intense. SasoDei encore. Dans cette fic, je pars du principe que Sasori nous a quitté ( -sombre dans une déprime profonde- ) et qu'il a été remplacé par Tobi ( sjkfdksdjf ! è.é ). Et oui, Citrouille, tu ne t'empareras jamais de Deidei car Deidei belongs to Sassy ! è.é Bref, c'est du angsty cette fois. On plonge dans les pensées noires de Deidara. Rated T pour le langage corsé de Deidei.

**Thème :** Poison & Amertume.

**Music Box :** Muse – « Hysteria »  
Yaida Hitomi – « 37.0°C »  
Yoshikazu Mera – « The Legend of Ashitaka Theme (End Credit) »

* * *

J'étais trempé. Il pleuvait à verse mais je n'y prêtais pas attention. Pour tout dire, je ne savais même pas que mon manteau était aussi imbibé d'eau que si je m'étais baigné avec. Je ne m'en rendais tout simplement pas compte. La musique répétitive des gouttes d'eau qui s'écrasaient sur la terre et le bruit de succion mouillé de mes chaussures sur le sol boueux, je ne les entendais pas. Les gigantesques flaques d'eau sale et les étendues de terre détrempée, je ne les voyais pas. A vrai dire, je ne remarquais que les plaintes stridentes de mon coeur blessé qui me déchiraient l'esprit. Je n'avais conscience que des flashs rouges et blancs qui me tailladaient la rétine. J'avançais à grands pas, avec des allures de rhinocéros furieux. Si une armée de ninja s'était présentées devant moi, je les aurais tous mit en pièce, sans exception. Lacérés, déchirés, mutilés, explosés, tailladés, brûlés, arrachés. Tous, jusqu'au dernier. J'aurais rasé un village, un pays entier sans ciller. Tout ça parce que je _l_'avais perdu. _Lui_. Pourtant, _il_ n'avait jamais été particulièrement tendre ou gentil avec moi. Non, c'était même une vraie pourriture. Toujours ce petit air blasé et dédaigneux, ce sourire méprisant et lassé, ce ricanement caustique et ces remarques sarcastiques. _Il_ s'était toujours foutu de ma gueule. Jamais un compliment, jamais de félicitations. Que des reproches, des moqueries et des piques. Et encore, ça c'était quand _il_ daignait s'apercevoir de mon existence ! Sinon, je n'avais le droit qu'à un silence indifférent. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je me mettais dans cet état ?! Pourquoi est-ce que je ressentais cette atroce sensation de vide et d'angoisse ?! Je voulais une réponse, maintenant !

Tobi – « Senpaaaaaaai ! On peut se mettre à l'abris ? Je suis tout trempé ! »

Putain, j'vais m'le faire, lui ! C'était vraiment pas le moment rêvé pour les jérémiades ! Je demandais une réponse, pas une plainte émise par une espèce d'arriéré ! Je me retournai d'un bloc et cracha, furieux :

Deidara – « La ferme, Tobi ! La ferme ! C'est moi qui décide de quand on s'arrête et moi je dis : on continue, hm ! »

Je poursuivis ma route, allant encore plus vite. Tss... Voilà que j'étais aussi exécrable que l'autre pantin. Alors c'était ça d'être le senpai du groupe ? On devenait automatiquement antipathique et irritable ? Enfin, _lui_ ne se serait jamais exprimé de la sorte. _Il_ n'aurait d'ailleurs même pas écouté Tobi et aurait continué de se traîner, bien au sec dans son immonde carapace à queue de scorpion. Scorpion... Ce mot me donnait des frissons, non pas de peur ou de froid, mais plutôt de... mal-être ? Je me sentais nauséeux tout à coup. J'avais mal à la tête, fébrile, et il semblait que ma vision se troublait, aveuglé par la colère et par autre chose que je ne sut bien définir. J'étouffais. J'avais chaud, je transpirais, mais pourtant, je frémissais, glacé. J'avais comme des vertiges. L'atroce sifflement qui me vrillait les tympans s'intensifia et j'avais l'impression d'assister à un véritable feu d'artifice tant les flash violents se déchaînaient derrière mes paupières closes sous l'effet de la douleur. Je ne devais pas marcher très droit car l'autre débile profond me héla encore une fois :

Tobi – « Senpaaaaaai ! Vous avez l'air fatigué ! On devrait se reposer, non ? Sempai ? »

Je m'étais échoué contre le tronc d'un arbre et étais tombé à quatre pattes par terre. Pas bien reluisant. Pas du tout même. Je bouillais de honte, de fureur et de dépit. Voilà, c'est ça... _Il_ m'avait empoisonné. Non pas avec les multiples poisons dont _il_ était gorgé, mais par sa présence pernicieuse et nuisible. Rester avec lui H24 m'avait littéralement empoisonné. Je m'étais accoutumé à _lui_, à sa voix, ses gestes... Mais maintenant qu'_il_ n'était plus, j'étais comme un drogué à qui on avait retiré l'objet de sa dépendance. J'étais paumé, malade, déprimé, énervé, angoissé... vide. Maintenant qu'on me l'avait arraché, je me sentais incomplet. J'avais envie de tout détruire, de tout abandonner, de tout laisser derrière moi... Putain. Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me torturais pour cet enfant de salaud ?! Tant mieux s'il est mort ! Bien fait si cette petite idiote de ninja de Konoha et cette vieille peau lui ont réglé son compte ! Ca fait toujours un petit con de moins ! Je ressentis un douloureux élancement dans ma tête, comme si un hérisson enragé plantait ses piquant dans mon cerveau. J'avais la même impression de souffrance au creux du ventre. J'aurais pu être troué d'ulcères et incrusté d'aiguilles, ça m'aurait fait la même chose. Quel enfoiré... Même dans sa mort il réussit à m'emmerder. Je me relevai difficilement, maculé de boue. Je devais avoir des allures de possédé avec mes gestes saccadés, mes spasmes musculaires incontrôlables et mon oeil écarquillé, l'air dément. Et tout cas, il y eut au moins un effet bénéfique puisque Tobi s'était enfin décidé à fermer sa grande gueule, de peur que je lui chope son masque de courge et que je le lui fracasse sur le trou sidéral plein de vide qui lui servait de tête. Le souffle court, étouffé par un poids sur ma poitrine, j'essayais de me calmer, sans y parvenir. Mes pensées étaient toutes mélangées et mes idées s'entassaient en désordre. Plus rien n'était clair, ni dans mon esprit, ni autour de moi. _Il_ m'avait bien eu cet espèce de ordure... J'étais salement atteint. Plus que je ne le pensais.  
La colère commença à s'estomper, laissant place à un sentiment plus terrible encore. Sentiment que je n'aurais jamais pensé ressentir envers _lui_, ni envers qui que ce soit d'ailleurs. La tristesse. Pire, la mélancolie, l'abattement, la consternation. J'avais envie de pleurer, de hurler, de tout balancer. J'étais en deuil. Un deuil qui promettait d'être dur à supporter. Pourtant, malgré l'envie d'extérioriser cette souffrance, je me forçai à tout contenir. Je ne pouvais pas - je ne devais pas - craquer devant le sombre crétin derrière moi, qui me regardait sûrement comme un cas social particulièrement marginal. J'attendrais plus tard avant d'exorciser ma douleur. Je sais. C'est sur la... la... aucun mot n'est assez fort pour désigner sa meurtrière. Bref, c'est sur elle que je déchaînerais toute ma haine, toute ma tristesse. C'est elle qui m'a retiré ma drogue, une de mes raisons de vivre. Je _le_ vengerais, quitte à le payer de ma vie. Je ne crois pas à la vie après la mort, mais j'espère de toutes mes forces qu'il y en a une, pour _le_ revoir au moins une dernière fois. Nous nous sommes quitté en mauvais termes, après une énième dispute sur l'art et sur qui s'occuperait de Kyûbi. Je le regrette amèrement. Si j'avais su... Je n'aurais jamais du _le_ laisser... Je ne suis qu'un...

...

Tu m'as dévoré de l'intérieur. Tu as rongé mon âme, mon coeur. Tu m'as amputé d'une partie de moi en t'en allant. Tu es parti égoïstement car tu as choisi de me laisser derrière, je sais que tu n'aurais pas perdu contre une gamine et une vieille. Tu es l'être le plus impitoyable et odieux que je connaisse. Je ne te pardonnerais jamais.

Je te hais, _Sasori_.

* * *

**Le mot de la fin :** J'espère que ça ne fait pas trop mélodramatique... u.u J'espère avoir réussit à bien retranscrire ses sentiments. C'est un peu étrange comme style, je l'admets. Et OOC, nan ? é.è  
Pas pu m'empêcher de pourrir Tobi, moi aussi j'ai besoin de me défouler ! \o/ J'aime bien décrire la souffrance d'un personnage... XD Je suis une sadique ! Une sadique qui préfère faire la uke. Ma logique est implacable ! X)  
Merci d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout. Une review, même effet "douche glacée", ne serait pas de refus. n.n


End file.
